<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Faden Away by Junkflesh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827224">Faden Away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junkflesh/pseuds/Junkflesh'>Junkflesh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rick and Morty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Humor, M/M, Weed, mortygetshighhhhhh, rick is so drunk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:40:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junkflesh/pseuds/Junkflesh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mortys high and drunk rick has his back💯</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Faden Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chk chk.. chk-fshhhh </p><p>Inhale..<br/>
Smooth and warm like the night breeze outside mortys open second story bedroom window.<br/>
The crystal clear autumn night is accented not only by albino freckles on dark cosmic flesh, but the few cotton swab clouds sticking to the nights moon as if it were their chaperone. There’s almost a rainbow halo surrounding the half crescent- or</p><p>Exhale </p><p>What did Rick call it... oh! must be the first quarter moon.<br/>
Maybe.. maybe there wasn’t even a rainbow and it was the- </p><p>Chk- FShhhh</p><p>Inhale. </p><p>Yeah..<br/>
Morty looks back into his dimly lit room. Mom finally got him that three setting lightbulb like asked as a reward for managing to keep his grades up...a little.  The first setting illuminated perfectly dim mood lighting, It serves nice for nights like this.<br/>
The boys new pink and purple space themed lava lamp he secretly bought from him and his grandpas last belligerent visit to the citadel caught his eye. Morty must admit: he kind likes it there, but Rick? Not so much. It really grounds you in an existential kinda way yknow? To see all the different yous that think they’re just as important as , well, you. ‘Hm. Well, What does the spaceman know about being grounded anyway...’ The boy thinks. It’s Almost as if he’d been hypnotized by the purple silloetes from the lava lamp dancing all across his walls. And in that moment, he exhales the foul smelling smoke right into his room. More importantly: right in the direction of his door.<br/>
“Ah- oh jeez uhh-“<br/>
Morty sets his joint (of likely dirt weed) down on the windowsill, meanwhile he leans over into the room as far as possible to suck in and fan back as much smoke in his direction as he can, in turn kicking up a coughing fit.<br/>
Morty pulls the front of his yellow pajama shirt over his mouth to try and muffle the harsh sound, all the while reaching over to his favorite floral poo-pourri scented spray bottle in order to heavily spritz the odor away.  That on top of the incense he had burning next to him on the window ledge he still sits perched at are almost sure to mask the scent with no problem, but Just as he relaxes back into to his comfortable ledge he hears a knock at the door as it starts to open. </p><p>“Y’ello morty y’ lilI stinker. whats-whatre yyou doin still-hic-still doin up at- up this late at night huhhhhh?”<br/>
Rick lunges into the room with one big dramatic step; flask in one hand, door knob in the other. He has a big shit eating grin on his face, which happened to also be his regular smile so morty cant quite grasp if he’s busted or not. The young man stands up faster than someone as high as he’s becoming ever should, causing him to see static stars prick his vision (not very unlike the real ones he was just gazing at.) He grabs the joint and hastily hides it behind his back in both hands.<br/>
“H-HEY!! The knocking is kinda pointless if you-you’re jusht gonna come right - just- come right in and make yourself yknow at home!.. and shi-stuff.”<br/>
The boy scolds with a slight high-slur, it seems his mouth can’t keep up with his brain... or maybe it was the opposite? Speech impediments aside: his head is still swimming from the adrenaline and THC. </p><p>“Woah ddon’t work yrssself too hard there mr.-URRpbrainiac”<br/>
Rick, strongly smelling of Booze, shuts the door and enters further into the room while crossing his arms.  After commenting on the room “stinking like a Hippie outhouse” he questions the boy again.<br/>
“Aannnd like I said: what Aare yoou doing up and at it-at-at this hour m-morty?”<br/>
Rick leans in close to morty causing him to flinch back. Night drunk Rick really didn’t have much concept of personal space, especially with morty.<br/>
“Stargazing?” Rick ducks and glances at the moon over the boys shoulder, then back down to morty who was not so inconspicuously holding a still burning something behind his back just out of view. Rick steps back and chortles. What morty can finally identify as a genuine shit eating grin only spreading wider across his face.”aHAHa~ morrty what are- what are you lookin so scared for huh? Little b-buddy? You- yy you act like we’ve never done incredibly illicit off-planet hardcore drugs-befo-togetherbefore. T-That can be a breaking bad behind yer bback right now and I couldn’t give less of a urRRrp-shhit.” </p><p>As the memories flood back to morty he relaxes, muscles going languid as his arms fall to his sides, joint pinched firmly in his left most pointer and thumb. Rick is right yet again, like always. Morty thinks to himself. It isn’t like this is his mom walking in on him or anything, it’s just Rick; the terrorist-alcoholic-drug-abuser-party-animal of the family! (Since just ‘alcoholic of the family’ s title was already carried by ricks kin and mortys mother)<br/>
“But ykno-“ Rick raises his brow and throws his hands up, the left one nearly letting go of his flask and sending it flying. “Im n-not gonna tell you to stop, ththhe more braincells you lose-hic-the better for me honestly. And-AND I’m not gonna ask f-for a hit from you mhorrty if that’s what you’re worried about , my body practically oozes tetrahydrocannabinol freely at this point BB-BUURRR-BUUT- it IS-morty-it IS weed etiquette g-generally to,ykno’, share at least a hit if ur smokin with someone.”<br/>
Morty rolls his eyes. “W-well Rick I don’t think you bum rushing me in my room qualifies as us exactly ‘smoking together’” With pursed lips and a still raised eyebrow; Rick again, puts his hands up in defeat and makes a b-line over to mortys bed. “Fair point  m-morty fair point, but hhey you-if yyou ever want some-URRp GAS I can get the best- the best weed around I mean I-“ Rick sits his lanky aching body back to lounge on the boys creaky bed and cross his right leg over his left, even super geniuses bodies start to ache with age. </p><p>“I literally smoke with Snoopdogg like ..every second Wednesday of the month. I-I mean he-“ Rick leans back and throws his right hand Thats still clutching onto his empty flask up to point at morty with his pinky in a big pointless drunk gesture. “The guURRPpg-guy  literally just gives these 80$ blunts aw-way morty- - I mean these are some exceptional f-fuckin pieces.” Morty turns, putting the joint into his makeshift ash tray/weed container that happens to be an old empty little orange pill bottle, the little white sticker with “morty smith” and “methylphenidate” still scrawled on it. “Uh, okay. That’s c-cool I guess.” Morty closes the now slightly chilled window pain, all but for a slight opening at the bottom to vent the truthfully overwhelming combination<br/>
of scents out of his room.<br/>
“So if you aren’t here t-to bust me...t-then what do you want? I-I gotta sleep for school in the morning Rick- - w..wait this isn’t about that right? Hey No fair! you said I could go tomorrow!! Rick I-“ Rick tucks his flask into his interior breast pocket and  drags his cumbersome, intoxicated body up off the queen sized sage colored (and now scented) linens, shuffling himself across the room and to the boy in only a few long strides. With morty finally feeling his high kick in a little stronger, his reaction speed is too slow to duck away from the booze filled old mans arm looping around his shoulders and the finger to his lips. Instead he stands there as the man shushes him like a baby and pats him on the head with a<br/>
“Shhh n-no morty s-shhh nonono tomorrow youURRPyou’re still going, yknow unless you change your mind- WHICH- IF YOU DONT. THATS FINE! N-n-No reason f-for such a pouty face mhhortyy “ Ricks pet turns into a playful noogie that morty is too high to fight the giggle it summons in him. </p><p>“I j-just came to wish my little mmortyyy here a goodnightand tell you that the-the window in the living room UuRph isopen in the living-the living room so In you blowing y-your little overpriced spice out the window it’s just venting back into UUrp th-the hhouse and everyone can smell it. B-but I said it was just a skunk so now Jerrys in the back yard looking for nothing- SSOOO basically-“ </p><p>Rick slithers the hand back out from across mortys shoulders and punctuates “you’re welcome” with a drunken, messy, and frankly slightly too aggressive double jab in the chest as the hand from his head simultaneously slides down the front of the shorter boys face leaving a tingly buzzing feeling. Probably a result of the THC boost. Morty continues standing in a daze as Rick pulls away and erratically stumbles towards mortys door, the vibrating feeling in his chest and face proving hard to shake.<br/>
As Rick lets himself out of the room he pauses to give morty a warning not to get the munchies and eat all of the wafers along with “goodnight little b-buddy. Love you. ”<br/>
That morty returns with a slightly delayed “luh u. night, see u..‘morrow..” </p><p>Morty doesn’t even register Rick leave as he steps over to the lamp and main light source of the room located on his red wooden desks top center, next to his Beige pencil holder that held his small assortment of pens, crayons, and number two pencils. The boy feels every detail of the switch while at the same time feeling completely numb to the touch. He turns the on/off nozzle forward two more rounds until it passes all settings and arrives back to being completely off. Mortys soft pitter patters of small feet on the double carpeted rug joined ricks faintly heading down the stairs in a short lived chorus ending with morty squeaking into bed, under the cool fresh linen sheets and a sigh as a peaceful sleep cradles the young boy. </p><p>exhale.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>